Baning Girls
by XTasteless
Summary: Four girls, one school. Each of these girls are growing up under the lime light with attention for nearly anyone. As they begin another year at Banington they start giving recognition to a new girl. Attitudes clash, people change, and romance is created.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

--------

Tawnie walked slowly up the stone steps in her black kitten heels, carrying a black Prada suitcase into the Hamilton girls dormitory building. The building she had roomed in since she started at Banington. Her parents rotund personal assistant followed behind her with a large wooden trunk with the letter TSD engraved on the front brass handle. The front hall of Hamilton smelled like cleaning solution and lilacs. Tawnie stepped lightly onto the carpeted stairway and ascended to room 207. The door was closed, none of her roommates had arrived yet. Opening the door she walked into the familiar large room, with four beds. Tawnie stared at the fourth bed. She only had two roommates last year..so why was there a forth bed? She frowned and set her suitcase on the bed closest to the window, her usual one. The man set her trunk at the foot of the bed, and walked to the car for the rest of her things. She smiled and slumped onto the soft mattress. She was back.

--------

Bridget pushed the already opened door farther and jumped into the room smiling wide. "Hey there stranger!" She squeaked giddily at her friend. "Long time no talk!" She dropped the suitcase she was carrying and hugged Tawnie. "Ugh, I missed you so much! When did you get in?" Bridget had backed away and propped her suitcase on her bed. She un zipped it and began to rummage through the clothes.

"Uh, about a half an hour ago..I've been unpacking. Any clue why there is for beds?" Tawnie cocked her hip to one side and pointed questioningly at the bed.

"Nope..not a clue. Maybe we have a new roomy?" Bridget dreaded what she said the minute it came out. Things wouldn't be the same. No more late nights with rum and cokes and gossip. Discussing each others deepest feelings and secrets..she wanted things to be like they were, just the three of them. The sisters.

"Maybe.." Bridget knew Tawnie felt the same way, without even asking her. She smoothed her light pink Gucci tube top and smoothed out her black Dolce and Gabbana black pin striped skirt. It was usually a tradition for the girls to wear something black on the first day of school. She opened one of her dresser drawers and began to neatly arrange her clothes in it. She thought about the party, the annual back-to-school party the Gregory boys threw. Gregory was another dorm house, but for boys. There were five dorm houses, but Gregory and Hamilton were the major ones. Frankie Galasso was a Gregory boy, and Bridget couldn't wait to show off her new clothes and make him drool. They had visited each other over the summer, he had come to her parents loft in France, and they had hung out for three days before he had to leave..she wished he hadn't.

--------

Alana sat outside the main office, her parents Hummer still full of her luggage. She was waiting for Chris to show up so they could re-unite after the steamy summer meeting. They hadn't slept together, but they had been close. Alana just wasn't ready yet. She was anticipating seeing Tawnie and Bridget, but was anticipating Chris more. She had worn a low v neck sweater that showed her figure well, and a black miniskirt with her black strappy pumps. She wanted him to drool. "Lani." She heard a rough voice yell from behind her. She turned slowly and laid eyes on him, in all his glory. He walked briskly to her and picked her up in a tight hug, she squeaked in surprise. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear and grinned. That grin made her go weak at the knees. She wasn't sure what it was, but something made her sure this year was going to be great.

--------

Whitney Crawford walked slowly into the front office, and took in the scene of the building. Students were everywhere, some in jeans, many in shorts. They looked like they had just walked out of magazines and into her life. She scrambled herself to the desk which had a sign sitting on it reading "New Students." "Hello, I'm Whitney Crawford." She squealed. She was so excited to be starting over.

"Alright, your room is Hamilton 207. Heres a campus map, and your schedule. Welcome to Banington." The woman gave her a fake smile, and looked at the student standing behind her. Whitney was a little offended, but brushed it off. Not all of the people here would be complete snobs, at least she hoped not.

Walking out of the main office she opened the map, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a blond haired boy with very tan skin. He had sunglasses on and a white baseball cap worn backwards. He was very handsome, and smiled at her revealing pure white perfect teeth. "You must be new." He said slyly, as he looked at her from head to foot, his eyes lingering on her breasts for a moment.

"Yeah..I'm Whitney Crawford." She said uneasily, but she was glad he was talking to her.

"Landon Fraiser. You in Hamilton?" He grinned at her again.

"Yes..uhh..do you know where it is?" Whitney bit her lip, and looked at her green heel sandals, which seemed ridiculous now. Who wears green in the summer?

"Sure do, I'll take you there." She agreed, and hopped into his Bentley. She stared at the interior, wondering if she had gotten herself in over her head. Everyone was so..rich. She considered herself well off, but she didn't have the money to shop at Gucci or Tiffany's regularly..she felt uneasy, and then it hit her. She could be whoever and whatever she wanted. These people knew nothing of who she was back in the city. She could create a whole new Whitney, a popular Whitney. She smiled wide and began to piece together her story, of course, she avoided lying all she could. She may be making a new her, but she wasn't about to lie to these people.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

--------

The music blared for everyone to hear outside of Gregory. The faculty, of course, did not care. Most of them had gone into the Soho imitation of a city that was about 15 miles from Banington. Tawnie and Bridget walked with their arms linked an d giggled along with Heather Martin and Jamanda Reid followed in the same manner. The four were friends, and had been since they could remember being at Baning. As the girls entered the lounge where the party was set up they could smell smoke and alcohol. The usual head turns followed, but it had never bothered them. Tawnie and Bridget grabbed a glass each, filled with a dark liquid, the color of Coke.

--------

Alana had decided to stay behind with Whitney and take her to the party herself, but she really didn't want to leave just yet because she wanted to look perfect. She was willing to take the chance of her lifetime, and have sex with Chris. She pictured it, candles, darkness, a little bit of wine, and then they could spend the rest of the year together, in love. Of course, she figured this was a little bit absurd, but she thought it would be perfect. The first night back, she had reunited with friends, and there is no way she was going to get into trouble, because the officers didn't patrol the halls until the second week of school. No one knew why, but it was very convenient. Whitney had been shuffling around the room, trying to get used to the idea of sleeping here every night for the school year. She didn't say a word about how long Lani was making her wait because she felt graced to be here. She smiled at the pictures sitting in various places around the room. Finally Lani had stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." She said smiling wide. She took a deep breath as she walked out onto the squishy carpet of the hallway and the scent of windex hit her noses, she was oblivious to almost anything.

--------

Landon Fraiser smiled as he watched Bridget walk through the crowded lounge, toward him, to the bar. "Hey Landon, I'll take a rum and coke." She smiled sweetly, and then turned around to take in the crowd again.

"There is rules you know." Landon spoke loudly so she could hear him over the music.

"Rules? You're breaking one right now, so why are you telling me this?" She turned and leaned against the counter with her eyebrows raised.

"You have to kiss the bartender before you can have your drink." Landon grinned widely and moved closer to her.

"Hey, Landon, I suggest you back off. Now." Frankie Galasso said, as we walked up to Bridget and put his hand on the small of her back. Bridget almost shook at his touch. She knew they were close, but did this mean they were a couple? And where had he been when she walked in? Her mind raced, but she shrugged, smiling, and grabbed the glass that had been waiting for her. She looked at Frankie, meaning to thank him, and instead, had looked up in time for his lips to meet hers. Her mind raced and her heart flopped. "Hey Bridge, it' nice to see you."

--------

Tawnie pushed her way to the far corner of the room, looking around for Bridget who had disappeared toward the bar, when a hand stopped her. "Hey cutie, it's been a while." She turned and met Jesse McCartney's eyes. She jumped and hugged him tightly, after all, it had been a long summer. "Hey cowgirl, wait till I'm a little bit more tipsy before we get dirty." He smiled and laughed, his green eyes squinting.

"How was your summer Jess?" Tawnie looked up at him, even with her stiletto heels he was taller then her.

"Great. I went sailing in Venice, amazing place." He looked down at her. She looked like the Tawnie he always knew. The one who would sit on the steps of the ivy covered library and talk about home, and family, and the future. The one who would throw whatever she could find at his second story window because she snuck past the officers in the middle of the night so they could walk to the docks and watch the sun come up. She was his best friend, even if she was a girl.

_Warning: This chapter contains adult language and sexual content. Do not read if you are offended._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

--------

"Are you sure about this Lani?" Chris whispered as Lani pulled on his arm, trying to get him upstairs.

"Yes Chris, now come on!" Lani said harshly. It wasn't nearly the reaction she had pictured from Chris when she dropped the s word to him. They slowly creeped up the stairs. Lani knew exactly where Chris' dorm was, and she made a beeline straight for it. Pushing open the door she pulled him in.

"Lani, look. I really hope you aren't doing this because you're drunk." Chris had shut the door and stood in front of her, staring into her eyes in all seriousness. He had no idea how much she had had to drink at that point, but he had only had a rum and coke.

"Chrissy, come on, I stopped you before, and now you wanna get all quizzical on me over why I want to do it now?" Lani crossed her arms and looked angerly at him.

"Lani, I just want this to be worth it hunny. You know that." He looked at her unfolded her arms, grabbing her waist he kissed her.

The fooling around began and the 'I love you's flowed heavily. Lani shook as he undressed her, and she wait what seemed like centuries for him to undress. They were close, and beads of sweat ran down Lani's forehead. "Naw man, I need some sleep. I had a long ass flight here. Sorry." And the doorknob turned and in walked Chris' roommate Ryan Cooley. "Oh shit, sorry man." And the door slammed shut. Lani felt naked..really naked. Her cheeks burned a deep red, and she covered herself with the sheets.

"Oh my god. Please tell me that did not just happen." She said in a muffled voice as she pushed her face into his pillow.

"Yeah..it did." Chris sighed heavily and picked up his boxers, then stopped. "So I take it this isn't going to happen now." He looked at the outline of her body, and her dark hair.

"Nope." She said, her faced still pressed to the pillow.

"And the s train leaves the station again.." Chris mumbled ad he shoved his legs through his boxers. He wasn't angry, he was disappointed, but not at Lani, at Ryan for barging in. This sucked.

--------

The cold air blew around Bridget as she walked with Frankie, hand in hand, down the sidewalk to the gazebo. The autumn air flowed around them as they walked, and leaves blew in their path. Bridget wasn't exactly sure why she had chosen to wear a miniskirt and a tube top in this weather, but she figured she wouldn't be outside. Frankie was telling her about summer, and how he had interned at his father's firm. He even spoke at the preliminary trial of a man who was accused of murder, but the odd thing was, he had been in defense of the murder. "My dad kept saying things like 'You're a natural' and 'After Banington, we'll get you into Harvard Law, and then you can come work with me', and all I could think was how the hell I could tolerate him for the rest of my life, not only as a father, but my boss." He looked at Bridget and stopped.

"What? Did you forget something." She looked at him in a puzzled way. A leaf blew past her nose and made it itch, she rubbed her nose and looked at him.

"No, no. I can just see the sunset right over your head, it makes you look beautiful." This made her cheeks burn, she knew they were turning red. She had been told things like this before, but she never felt so special about it as she did when it came from him. They moved into the gazebo and looked out at the rushing waves down at the docks as the sun receded below the horizon and the night consumed them. They talked about Bridget's summer, and about their meetings, and about school, and how it was going to turn out, whether they thought it was going to be a good year or not. Frankie took Bridget's hand and kissed it, smiling at her. "This is going to be a good year."

--------

Heather sat down in a cushy chair off the the side of the dance floor, watching her classmates as their bodies moved. Jamanda sat crossed legged next to her. "So, anything new?" Heather said lightly, not looking at Jamanda.

"Well, if you call getting a sex invitation from Landon new." Jamanda joked as she sipped her martini.

"Nah, it's kinda usual for him to do that." Heather put her head back and stared at the ceiling. Soon the touch of lips to her neck made her jump, it was Landon. "Hey!"

"Hey to you too Heather baby, okay, so I know before I offered Jamanda, but how about the both of you. Whatta ya say girls? Get a little wild before school starts?" Landon grinned and sat on the arm of Heather's chair, in between Jamanda and her.

"Uhh..how about not?" Heather said, standing up and grabbing Amanda's hand. They walked slowly away from him through the crowd. "Eww.."

--------

Tawnie and Jesse had retreated to Hamilton and sat on the floor of Tawnie's room. "Ahh..good old school." Jesse said while laughing. They had had a few rum and cokes and had switched to straight bicardi.

"I'm looking forward to a few more nights of sneaking out." Tawnie said as she stretched out her legs, she had kicked off her stilettos.

"Me too..but try not to break my window this time." He laughed and rolled onto his stomach, watching her with his head on his arm.

"Accident. How could I have known a stick would break that window. I didn't throw it that hard." She laid back and stared at the ceiling and smiled to herself.

"You forget, it wasn't the stick that broke the window, it was the rock you threw after the stick." His eyes were following her movements.

"Well..I didn't know if you hit something repeatedly that it would break."

"It wasn't because it was repetitive, it was because that was a big ass rock." He reached for the bottle at the same time Tawnie did and their hands touched. She giggled and pulled the bottle from his grip, taking a swig, and offering it to him. "Thanks." He said as he took sip and screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"The first night back it always the best, and usually the most drunken night." Tawnie recollected. She stood up and laid on her full size bed. Jesse stood and joined her, putting the bottle in between them.

"Yep." He agreed. They fell asleep shortly after that, and ended up holding each other, the bottle of bicardi still between them.

--------

Whitney stood up shakily and tried to walk. She had gotten loaded off of Gin and Tonics to calm her nerves. She tilted slightly and almost feel over when a hand grabbed her and steadied her. "Thhhannkkssss." She slired at the person.

"No problem." A sly voice said, and put her arm over his shoulders, helping her along the way. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm Landon." He looked at her. She reeked of alcohol, but he didn't care.

'"I..I..I remmmember y-y-youuu." Whitney giggled, and then burped. "Ooppss." She grinned. Landon led her up the stairs and into his dorm room. He laid her on his bed, and laid down next to her.

"So, do you like it here?" He breathed on her neck, holding himself back.

"G-g-good." Whitney closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me kiddo." He put his hand on her stomach and moved his face closer to her. He put his lips to her moist ones. Whitney's eyes shot open and her skin turned a palish green color. She tried to hold back, but she knew it was inevitable. She threw up in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

--------

The sun beat down on Tawnie's golden blonde hair as she groaned lightly and pulled the sheets over her head. Next to her, she felt Jesse move and it startled her. She sat up, pulling the sheets back, she examined him. He lay there in his boxers, and she realized she was in her underwear. Her palm flew to her forehead as she scrambled out of bed. "Fuck." She said in a hushed voice as she pulled on her robe. She couldn't remember anything but laying on the floor taking shots with him, but had it gone farther?

"Tawnie?" His hoarse voice said questioningly.

"Yeah?" She sat on the trunk at the end of her bed, staring at her feet.

"What the hell happened last night?" He stood up and stumbled a little.

"I don't know..Jess..you don't think we..did it, do you?" Tawnie was trying to wrack her clouded brain, but she only resulted in a headache.

"Oh god no…" He looked down at his boxers, his eyes wide for a minute. "We would have remembered it.I think." He laughed and sat next to her. "Don't worry, I highly doubt it." He stared into her eyes, trying to reassure her, even though he couldn't remember any more than she could. There was a long awkward pause, and Tawnie stood up, her slippers squishing under her body weight. Jesse looked her over and walked up to her, sliding his hand down her back, the soft terry cloth material running over his skin, he put his finger under her chin, and lifted her face to him. "I think I'm falling for you." He moved in, his lips meeting hers, and his tongue brushing her teeth, begging for entrance. Tawnie pulled away and her hand flew to her mouth as she sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Jesse..no..I…I can't." She closed her eyes. Jesse stared at the ground, a little hurt. He moved closer to her and knelt down to meet her face.

"Look, I know we've been the best of friends..but Tawnie." He took her hand in his. "I wanna be more then that." She stood up, pulling her hand away, she stared at him, and pointed at the door. Jesse's heart fell, hard. He stood up and grabbed his pants, shoving them on over his boxers. He put his shoes on and walked out the door with his shirt half on, half off. He was pissed, hurt, and ready to cry. As he stumbled into the harsh sun light, he walked slowly through the slippery grass with his hands shoved in his pockets. He was headed towards Gregory, his face red and his eyes burning.

--------

Whitney moaned slightly, and sat up. Her hand flew to her forehead as the sunlight hit her face. She was lying in a bed she didn't know, with a lump of flesh next to her that she couldn't identify, his head was under the sheets. Then it came to her, Landon had been about to have sex with her defenseless drunken self, when she had thrown up..and she knew Landon had been pissed. She was fully dressed, so she merely walked out the door, and down the hallway. "Hey, you dropped this." The voice came from behind her. As she turned she noticed her pink cell phone with fake jewels encrusted in it gleaming in a boy's hand. She took it silently from him. "I'm Rick..most people call me Ricky though." He gave her a big smile, and she noticed dimples on the sides of his mouth.

"Whitney." She returned the smile as Landon walked out of his room, his hair ruffled and his chest shirtless. Whitney turned abruptly around and rushed down the stairs to the front door. She had been embarrassed enough for that relationship.

--------

_**(Warning, some sexual content!!!!)**_

Lani felt his hands running over her shoulders, down her back, and to her hips. Soon Chris slid his hands under her shirt, lifting it off her body. She quivered a little bit as he continued removing her clothing, and he removed his. The messing around began, and when he grabbed the condom, she shook. "What sweetie?" Chris stopped for a minute, and looked at her.

"I'm just..scared." Lani took a deep breath. "But I'm ready."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Chris gave her a smile and kissed her. Unwrapping the condom, things began. Very slow at first, as Lani was nearly crying and she had even yelped. It went on for an hour or so and soon they were lying down, Chris's arms around Lani, satisfaction and sleepiness surrounding them. "I love you more then life itself Lani." He spoke in a raspy voice, and kissed her forehead.

--------

Bridget smiled as a light breeze tickled her nose. She was wrapped in Frankie's arms, and warm with sunlight. He opened his eyes and smiled, muttering a tired "Good morning" and sitting up.

"I can't believe we slept out here." She grinned a little, looking at the small pile of leaves in the center of the gazebo.

"We should be getting back.." He took her hand and caressed it. "I'll see you later." With that he kissed her lightly and stood up, stretching before he headed towards Gregory. Bridget walked towards Hamilton, her arms wrapped around herself. When she reached her dorm room she noticed Tawnie's figure rolled up in bed. She smiled and muttered a small hello before hopping into the shower, her mind racing around Frankie. He made her weak at the knees


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

--------

Bridget pulled her freshly blown out hair away from her face as she rubbed on liquid foundation to prepare herself for another night out with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She was giddy with the mere thought. Tawnie sat in long cotton pajama pants, her hair cascading her shoulders in sections of blonde. She looked distracted. "Are you alright sweety?" Bridget croaked, examining her newly covered skin to check the tones.

"Yeah." Tawnie sighed. "Just distracted." She flopped onto her back, eyes fixed upon the ceiling.

"By what." Now Bridget had turned, her arms crossed, and propping her hip to the right, she stared at Tawnie's form, awaiting the answer.

"I got all dramatic on Jesse. I don't even know why." Tawnie bit her lip shakily as she thought of the few moments where he had taken his chances in confessing his feelings, and had to swallow back tears. "I just…shot him down. Completely. No explanation, merely pointed. I think I may have lost him forever."

"Jesse is more mature then that." Bridget was fixated on applying blush. "Just talk to him. I mean, you were still a little messed up, and hung over, he should understand hunny." She glared at herself, finishing what was left of her make-up applications and smiling to herself. Her mind was caught up in the upcoming event.

"I need to talk to him." Tawnie sat up briskly. She quickly pulled off her sweatpants and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans. Clipping her hair up, she pulled on a gray sweatshirt she pushed her feet into her tennis shoes and disappeared out the door.

"She so loves him." Bridget made the note to herself as she pulled a black Chanel scarf around her neck. She was wearing a short black v-neck dress with tiny slits at the thigh. Slipping her feet into her black Gucci stilettos she picked up her tiny clutch and turned off the lights. Frankie was waiting for her at the front doors of Hamilton, and grinned when he laid eyes on her. She was sparkling, glowing, anything you can think of to define the most glorious beauty imaginable. He pulled open the passenger door to his 2006 sleek black Lexus and waited for her to step in. Bridget's eyes sparkled as she put one foot in and dipped into the comfortable leather seat. Frankie took his place on the drivers side, and they were off. Their destinations was a little restaurant with candle lit tables and red satin table cloths. He had made reservations early that month, in hopes that Bridget would agree to meet him, and if she hadn't, he was going to give the reservations to someone else. His plan had worked, he thanked the sky. The atmosphere was quiet, and romantic. A single rose loomed between the two as they talked, giggled, stared, and kissed. Things seems to be going as one wonderful thing after another.

--------

Lani sat in the lounge of Gregory, Chris at her side. She was busied with her cell phone and the messages she had missed the night before. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she wore Chris' sweatshirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. Chris sat quietly watching the flat screen TV, not actually taking in whatever it was that was playing over the system. Landon caught his attention as he stumbled in with a girl, drunk as usual. The girl had dark hair, and light eyes. She wore a short white tube top and a black mini skirt. She smiled and then liked her lips, the ball of a silver tongue ring visible.

_Shorty got a tongue ring, and you know that could only mean one thing._

She moved forward, and Landon pulled her back, settling her on his lap, the string to the left side of her underwear visible, along with a small tattoo of the devil with a broad grin.

_Shorty got a tattoo, a little devil on her hip smiling at you_.

Chris couldn't help but stare. He loved Lani, but this creature was so interesting. He hadn't seen many girls like her here and Banington. Most of them were Prada loving blondes with rich parents and a huge ego. Lani had most, minus the blonde and ego, but she was still a lot like everyone else. This girl caught his attention. He blinking moved his gaze back to the tv as he noticed Lani was finished with her fixation on her cell phone and was stretching as well as yawning. "Let's go to my room babe." He heard Landon whisper in a drunken way to the girl. He watched their movements out of the corner of his eye and closed his eyes when they were gone.

--------

Whitney sat under a large Willow tree and had her IPod on. She rested the back of her head on the trunk of the tree and her eyes closed when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Ricky from earlier. "Hey." He cooed before sitting next to her. "You rushed off so quick earlier, I didn't know what to think." Whitney blushed and looked at her sneakers.

"Sorry, it was nothing against you. I just had to get out of there." She looked at him and smiled to reassure him.

"I heard about..him." Ricky looked at her with a little frown on his face.

"Oh my…" She looked down and blushed. "I wouldn't have ever…I was drunk."

"I know..he's a real asshole." He smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault. At least nothing happened." He put his hand on her arm, and she felt a tingle at his touch.

"Wait..who told you?" She looked at him, searching his eyes.

"Landon himself. Right after you left. He was all like 'I'll get it next time.' I didn't say anything, just walked away." He kicked at a leaf. "He's pretty much a major ass hole." He laughed a little, flashing white teeth.

"Yea..yea he is." She muttered with a half smile.

--------

Jesse was sitting at his desk, his laptop opened and papers sprawled around it. He was looking out the window at the leaves blowing in the wind and the red-orange sky of the sunset.

--

_The wind blew and he pulled the blanket tighter around them. He could smell the scent of lilac protruding from her hair. "Jesse! Look, snow." Tawnie had exclaimed so suddenly he had jumped._

"_I hate snow." He had said teasingly. She looked up at him and scowled playfully. _

"_Well, I love it, so I win." She giggled and shivered a little. "I love the sky when the sun is setting. It's so beautiful. It makes me forget all the bad things going on, and makes me want to smile all the time." He didn't really know what she meant, but he smiled at this and watched the sun recede below the horizon silently._

_--_

A loud knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. "Hold on." He voiced roughly as he stood up and walked to the door. Opening it he eyed the form standing in the hallway. "Can I help you?" He asked coldly. Tawnie's eyes were a little wet, and she frowned at his tone.

"Jess, I'm so sorry." She said as she slid past him, uninvited.

"I really don't have time for this." He left the door open and sat back in his chair, his vision fixed on the computer screen. Tawnie crossed her arms self-consciously.

"What happened to us Jess?" Her voice quivered. "I didn't mean it this morning, I wasn't thinking clearly." Jesse's head raced, he didn't want to give in. He was still mad that she had been so cold, so distant. How could she have responded like that. He had never done anything like that to her. "Jess, please." His back was still to her, and he refused to turn and look.

"What do you want?" He spoke roughly. "I can't just forget you could do that to me."

"I can't forget you confessed your love for me. You have to understand how hard that is to fathom." She wobbled a little as she stepped towards him. "Jesse, you have been, and always will be, my best friend. I just don't know if I can take that step. You know how I am with relationships and boys. I never want to hurt you like that."

"What makes you think our relationship would be like all the others?" He swiveled in his chair and faced her. "We know everything about each other. I've never been able to connect with anyone like you Tawnie." He stared at her, his face blank yet serious.

"Jesse.." She stood in front of him, hands at her sides. "I feel the same way, but I never want to loose what you and I have." She bit her lip.

"We could take it as we go…" He looked at her, hope in his eyes this time.

"I..I.." She stumbled with words. Jesse stood, and put his hands on her sides.

"Don't say anything." He smiled, and put a finger under her chin, lifting her lips to his. They stood lip-locked, their bodies a matching combination of jeans and sweatshirts. She had finally given in to her feelings, and he had finally won his love.

"What the fuck?" A girl's high voice said demandingly.


End file.
